


Bound to you

by girafe13



Series: Band of Brothers prompts [13]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Kinky, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, really this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girafe13/pseuds/girafe13
Summary: “Seriously? You want us to try that?”David nods, the pink on his cheek only spreading further to color his ears after Joe’s question.“Yeah,” he breathes, firmly holding his phone so that Joe can look at the screen.Joe squints at the video. “You’re not that flexible, you know,” he points out, and David scoffs.“You have so little faith in me,” David answers.





	Bound to you

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in July for a prompt on Tumblr and here it is on AO3 :)

 

 

 

 

“Seriously? You want us to try that?”

David nods, the pink on his cheek only spreading further to color his ears after Joe’s question.

“Yeah,” he breathes, firmly holding his phone so that Joe can look at the screen.

Joe squints at the video. “You’re not that flexible, you know,” he points out, and David scoffs.

“You have so little faith in me,” David answers.

He turns and pouts a little, but it’s mostly just for show. He knows Joe can’t resist a challenge, and the video is exactly that. David hears Joe walk behind him and wraps his arms around his torso, kissing him behind his ear.

“Hey, well, if you wanna prove it to me, I’ll be happy to try…” Joe whispers, making David shudder in anticipation.

“You sure this is a good idea?” he asks one last time, and David shrugs.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” he says, and he closes his fist around Joe’s collar to bring him into a heated kiss.

 

* * *

 

Lieb has two fingers knuckles deep inside of him, working him open, when Webster thinks, “ _this might be a bad idea._ ”

Not because of the way Lieb talks to him in a low, filthy tone raising goosebumps on Web’s skin without even touching it. Not because of the way his cock feels, full and hard against his hip, untouched and aching for release. Not because of the bounds, tight against his wrists, ankles, going up to his torso, making it difficult for Web to move.

No, David Webster thinks, having his boyfriend bound his wrists to his ankles, leaving him face down, his perfect ass up in the air might be a bad idea, because David Webster absolutely loves it.

He loves the way he feels, completely helpless, at the mercy of his boyfriend. He loves the way Lieb looks at him, like he’s a prize he just won. Lieb tugs on the ropes as he fucks him with his fingers, making David completely lose his mind when he realizes that the light rope burns will probably be visible tomorrow morning, a reminder of how filthy he was.

Webster thinks “ _This might be the worst idea I’ve ever had_ ” when finally, Joe buries himself inside him, thick and pulsing, pushing just past his limit, encouraging him at every inch, and all David can feel is  _pure bliss_.

He thanks Joe for filling him, for using him, and Joe rewards him with small kisses between his shoulder blades as he fucks him slow and steady.

“You wanted this, didn’t you,” asks Lieb and David has to really focus to answer, because the way Joe’s hips meet his is hypnotizing.

“Yes, please, oh my g-” his voice breaks.

“You’re such a good boy for me, David,” says Lieb as he thrusts once more, his cock twitching inside of Web. “God, you’re so  _tight_ , I fucking love it,” he adds, grunting.

Webster can feel Joe’s fingers dig at his hips, his ass, and suddenly, he’s being lightly slapped on his left cheek.

“ _This is definitely the worst idea I’ve ever had,_ ” he thinks, but from his mouth escapes a low moan, and he pushes back to meet Joe with more vigor. He loves the sting he felt, loves how Joe gasps as Webster asks for more.

Joe slaps him a few times before stopping, grabbing at Web’s hips and holding him there.

“Come on, show me you want it,” he pants, while lightly scratching at Web’s back.

David braces himself and fucks his ass on Joe’s cock, rocking his body, panting from the effort, but loving the way Joe  makes him work for it.

“Such a good cock slut for me, Web, gosh, you want it so bad…” murmurs Lieb as he sees his cock disappear into Web, stretching his skin. The pressure feels amazing, David’s hole all wet and hot, eager to take him.

Web’s cock is lightly bouncing on his hip. He sets a rhythm, fucking himself slow and good on Joe’s cock, and when he finally finds the angle, the one that pushes at his tender spot, he can’t help himself and curses, fucking himself faster. 

He looks like a mess, mouth wide open in pleasure, his face half buried into the pillow, but right now, Web doesn’t care. It feels to good to be proud, and he pushes back into Joe with all he has.

“Oh, someone is enjoying that,” says Joe, his hands gripping tightly at Web’s hips. “Come, on, Web, come for me, be a good boy, come while fucking yourself on me… God, you’re so desperate for it, such a good slut for me–”

Joe’s words seem to go straight to Web’s cock, twitching with the praise, the wrongness of it all making it that much hotter.

“Lieb, I’m gonna-” Web starts, feeling the pressure in his belly build up, making his eyes roll.

Joe takes control in one, swift motion as he stops Web’s hips and buries himself deep inside Web. He slaps his ass once more. “Fuck yes, you’re gonna come, come for me, Web, be a good boy-”

He thrusts after every word, pushing right on Web’s tender spot, and suddenly, without even being touched, Web comes, spilling on the bed, his cock pink and pulsing as he empties himself, moaning in ecstasy. The feeling of Joe’s cock inside of him, and the ropes around his limbs- David can’t hold it anymore. His orgasm takes him away, he feels like he is floating, his limbs tensing as the electrical shock goes through his veins. After a few seconds he slowly comes back to his senses, still feeling Joe’s cock in his ass. Joe is lazily fucking him into the mattress, his hands roaming Web’s body.

“So beautiful when you come, baby, you’ve been such a good boy,” he says, and David can’t help but blush under the compliment.

“I want to give you your reward, now,” grunts Joe, and Web’s heart misses a beat.

“Oh, please, come in my ass, please, please I want it so bad,” he pleads, his spent cock twitching in interest as Joe fucks him faster, rougher.

Web feels Joe’s fingers rake through his hair and pull, just as he comes, exposing his throat. Web can feel himself being filled up, Joe’s cock pulsing and twitching inside of him, Joe half collapsing on him. Joe moans his name, and David can’t help but push back his ass once more to meet Joe’s hips, riding Joe’s orgasm with him.

Joe pants, completely spent, and slowly rolls over, collapsing on the bed. His fingers work the ropes that bound Web, and after a few minutes, they are pressed flush against each other, sweat forgotten for the enjoyment of proximity.

“Well…That was…” breathes Joe, raking his fingers through Web’s curls.

“That was the best idea we’ve ever had,” says Webster, his face still hot and his breathing short.

Joe slowly kisses him on the lips, taking his time to lick at Web’s mouth.  “The best indeed.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the wind beneath my wings ;) I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
